Endangered
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: “No.” “Yes,” Omi sniffed, “All alone—separated from his mother who had been killed by a hunter—”“LIKE IN BAMBI!” Omi was almost hysterical. Kimiko clung to him.“EXACTLY LIKE IN BAMBI!”The two of them burst into tears.I'm back ppl!


**Endangered**

"SAVE THE PANDAS!" Kimiko screamed aggressively. A person made to enter his house that was situated in the street Kimiko was standing. He saw the maniacal looking girl, and did a complete one-eighty.

"AS HUMANS, IT IS OUR DUTY TO SAVE OUR ENDANGERED SPECIES!" Kimiko continued with her rant, "How can we just stand in ignorant uncaring as our animal friends WASTE AWAY?!" She began a furious march, pacing along the perimeter of the wide street in the middle of the over-crowded town, hollering her proclamations as she went.

When she had made it back to where she started, a supporter to the cause seemed to have appeared.

"Howdy Kim." Clay smiled his sweet smile.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" She hissed, and beat him over the head with her picketing sign. Clay took this without any noticeable complaint.

"Why Kim where I come from friends help each other" Clay said calmly. Kimiko looked like she wanted to rip his head off and play soccer with it, so he switched topics quickly. "Are you PMS-ing partner?" He inquired politely. Kimiko let out a scream of rage, and kicked his shin as hard as she possibly could, which was **VERY** hard.

"**NO**!" She shoved the sign in front of the now wincing Clay's face, "PAY ATTENTION!"

Clay furrowed his brow, "Why are we saving the pandas—"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE CUTE!" Kimiko yelled, "DAMMIT, THEY'RE _ADORABLE_! AND—" she choked back a sob, "They're…DYING!" She shook him several times. "DYING, I TELL YOU!"

"Oh." Clay tried to nod, though it was difficult with his brain rattling around in his head as it was currently doing. "I getcha."

"Yeah." Kimiko took a deep, heaving breath, "Now go out there and find supporters to our cause!"

"Sure thing Kim," Clay said meekly, he then turned and ran as fast as he could towards the temple.

"Kimiko's gone a bit insane Master Fung," Clay explained to Master Fung through his throbbing wounds, "You might wanna check it out."

Master Fung blinked astonished, and met Clay's worried gaze.

"Kimiko is acting violently and attacked me Master and I don't think I even did anything! This is weirder than a cow milkin' my aunt Bessie" he explained to his perplexed master.

Master Fung tilted his head to the side, apparently still digesting this, "So…what do you want me to do about it?"

A rock sailed through his office window (A/N: Master Fung would have an office right?), punching a hole through the glass and smacking into Clay's left eye socket. Master Fung bolted upright.

"HEY!" He peered through his window angrily, aghast to find his own student below. "KIMIKO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?"

"SAVE THE PANDAS!" Kimiko screamed back, "DAMMIT, YOU'RE OUR MASTER, MAKE A SHELTER FOR THEM OR SOMETHING!"

Master Fung managed to hold his temper in check, barely. He returned to his desk, and sat down rather forcibly, right eye twitching.

"Get….Her." He said treacherously, both eyes twitching. Clay backed away slowly.

"Kimiko," Dojo was trying to be reasonable, really, he was, "You're making a scene. Now, put down that sign, and we'll go shopping—"

"Dojo," Kimiko drew herself up indignantly, "And here I thought you would support the cause."

"Cause…?" Dojo blinked, "Erm…pandas?"

"YES." Kimiko nodded eagerly, "Don't you want to save the pandas?!" She shook her sign at him threateningly. Dojo scratched his head curiously.

"Erm…I'm good…" he coughed.

"…Just go stuff you're face." Sakura muttered, realizing him for a lost cause.

"Kimiko," Omi held out the new pair of Armani shoes as a peace offering, "Can we just…shoes?" he squeaked. Kimiko's eyes blazed.

"Omi, do you realize that there are only 1,000 pandas left in the wilderness—that even as we speak, their population is decreasing?!"

Omi's eyes widened, "REALLY?!"

"Yes," Kimiko nodded, her lower lip trembling. She fished around in her pocket, and pulled out a photograph of a baby panda. Omi cooed. (A/N: Oh isn't Omi gorgeous?)

"It's cute!"

Kimiko nodded gravely. Omi's smile began to falter at her foreboding expression.

"He died." She whispered, and a lone tear slid down her face. Omi's mouth dropped open in horror.

"_No_."

"Yes," Kimiko sniffed, "All alone—separated from his mother who had been killed by a hunter—"

"LIKE IN BAMBI?!" Omi was almost hysterical. Kimiko clung to him.

"_EXACTLY_ LIKE IN BAMBI!"

The two of them burst into tears.

"…" Raimundo watched silently as his two friends waved around their signs, while Dojo sat unhelpfully on the ground.

He sighed in frustration, the small action enough to seal his doom. Two pairs of wounded eyes turned on him, silently accusing. Resigned to his fate, Raimundo held out his hand for a picket sign.

He was rewarded by a beaming smile and a slightly tearful Omi.

He sighed again.

_He knew he shouldn't have let Kimiko near the Discovery Channel._

**FIN.**


End file.
